In My Heart
by Angel Eternal
Summary: Shy and quiet Mizuno Ami would never be swept away by romance...or can she?
1. ...looked up into stormy gray eyes...

  
Hai - I am re-writing this fanfic. Why? Because I feel like it!  
And also I began writing another fanfic about Ami and   
found myself linking it to this, so I decieded to go back here  
and fix things first.  
  
  
Standard disclaimers apply   
P.S. I have decided not to waste time and energy on the   
disclaimers...so...  
  
  
  
In My Heart -Chapter One  
by Angel Eternal  
e-mail - angel_eternal_01@yahoo.com  
URL: www.geocities.com/angel_eternal_01/index.html  
  
  
"Ami, you have to come with us!"  
Mizuno Ami shook her head. "I don't think so Usagi, I've got   
to do my Physics homework."  
Tsukino Usagi, blew her blonde bangs out of her eyes impatiently.  
"Ames! Physics? Tsumannai! Why don't you do something fun with us?  
You can do your homework anytime!"  
Ami shook her head again. "Usagi I really have to do my homework..."  
Hino Rei tugged on Usagi's arm. "Usa leave her alone."  
"Yeah Usagi." Kino Makoto said, "If Ami really needs to do her  
homework let her do it. Don't you think so Minako-chan?"  
Aino Minako laughed, "Nope, I'm with Usagi on this one...enjoy now!  
Study later!"  
Rei rolled her eyes. "Trust you two ditzes."  
Ami interrupted. "Gomen ne Usagi-chan, minna, but I'm getting really   
behind." she looked pleadingly at Usagi.  
Usagi sighed, relenting. "Fine, if that's what you really want. But Ami-chan  
you can never 'get behind' you're not capable of it."   
She turned around and spotted Chiba Mamoru. "Mamo-chan!"  
Usagi ran off. Rei sighed, "Trust...anyway I'll talk to you later Ami-chan."  
Minako smiled. "Ja ne Ames, you sure you wanna go home and cram?"  
Ami smiled back. "I'm not cramming Minako-chan..."  
Minako sighed. "Whatever..."  
Makoto hugged Ami. "Tell you what, I'll buy you a pie...no! I'll bake  
one for you later and I'll drop it off to your house later."  
Ami laughed, "Kakkoi."  
Ami watched her friends head off in the direction of the mall. She  
really did want to go with them, but she knew that she couldn't.   
Sighing, she heaved her heavy bag onto her shoulder and...  
BANG!  
"Abunai!"  
"Oh, sumimasen..." Amy looked up into stormy gray eyes. "I'm...  
I'm..."  
Those eyes, narrowed. "Sumimasen, my friend's clumsiness must be  
rubbing off on me!" she laughed nervously.  
Without saying a word he brushed past her.  
"That was rude."  
Ami looked up, slightly dazed. "Nani?"  
Naru smiled kindly at her. Shee bent down to held her pick up her  
scattered papers. "I said that was really rude of that guy."  
"Oh...hai."  
Ami looked over her shoulder, but she found that he was gone. Those  
eyes...  
Faintly she realized that Naru was saying something to her.  
"Gomen ne Naru, what did you say?"  
"I said, that guy is moving to our school. He maybe an onore, but he  
sure is bishoonen."  
Intrested she focused fully on what Naru was saying. "Do you know   
him?"  
"Hai, well all I really know is that his name is Katakiyaku Uso and as you  
saw he's one prickly character!"  
Ami stared at where Uso had gone, those eyes of his, they drew her  
for some mysterious reason...  
  
  
Note on the Japanese:  
  
tsumannai - boring  
  
gomen ne - is an informal apology; I'm sorry  
  
ja ne - see ya  
  
kakkoi - cool  
  
abunai - watchi it  
  
sumimasen - formal apology  
  
nani - what  
  
hai - yes  
  
onore - jerk  
  
bishoonen - cute (used only for guys)  
  
*Katakiyaku Uso means something, its not a random name,  
but to reveal it at this point would ruin the story for those who  
haven't read this. For those who have read this before - Uso   
is David. 


	2. What am I getting into?

  
Hey everyone! Enjoy!  
  
Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
  
  
In My Heart - Chapter Two  
  
by Angel Eternal  
email: angel_eternal_01@yahoo.com  
URL: www.geocities.com/angel_eternal_01/index.html  
  
~ the next day at Juubaan High ~  
  
"Ami-chan! Where were you yesterday?"  
Ami turned around and smiled at Makoto. "I stayed longer in the   
library then I thought I would...gomen ne."  
Makoto's green eyes sparkled. "That's okay! I sliced the pie up   
and brought it to school."  
"Pie? Did I hear anyone mention pie?"  
Ami and Makoto turned around to smile at Usagi.  
"Hai Usa, I brought pie...but I made it for Ami, so you've got to let   
her eat some..."  
Impatient, Usagi waved that aside. "Of course Mako! What do   
you think of me?"  
Naru ran up to them. "Hey Ami, did you see Uso today?"  
"Uso? Who's Uso?" Usagi asked, she looked at Ami curiously.  
"Oh..." Ami blushed. "Just a guy I met yesterday."  
Usagi and Makoto exchanged looks. "A guy you met yesterday?"  
Ami nodded. "Yes, a guy I met yesterday."  
"Katakiyuku Uso." Naru interjected, grinning at Usagi. "And he's  
sekushi."  
"Soo ka?" Usagi asked, intrigued.  
  
~ at the arcade ~  
  
Rei and Usagi, as usual were arguing again.  
"You are such a baka!"  
"Baka! How dare you...!"  
"Guess who!"  
Usagi squealed. "Mamo-chan!"  
Mamoru laughed. "Ossu Usako, konnichi'wa minna."  
Minako and Fuurhata Motoki walked up to them carrying drinks.   
Motoki started to pass them around and Minako plopped down next to   
Lita. "Konnichi'wa Mamoru."  
"Oh Kami...it's him!"  
Makoto and Usagi immediately turned around. "Where?!"  
Ami blushed. Why did she say anything? "There...standing next to the   
Sailor V game..."  
"Oooooo!" Makoto murmered appreciatively.  
"He's a hunk!" Usagi exclaimed, then guilty smiled at Mamoru  
"Of course he's not as perfect as you Mamo-chan."  
He knowingly smiled at her.  
"Who are we talking about?" Rei asked.  
Usagi grinned. "We're talking about a guy that Ami...met." she   
emphaised the last word, winking at Rei  
"Oh!" Rei grinned. "Where?"  
"He's there, by the Sailor V game, no don't turn around now!"   
Makoto exclaimed.  
"Onegai minna-chan! You're embarassing me!" Ami blushed.  
Minako laughed, "That's what we're here for Ami-chan."  
"Now!" Makoto exclaimed, urgently tapping Rei's arm.  
Rei and Minako turned around.  
They all studied the lean and handsome young man that was standing  
by the Sailor V game. He was tall, maybe just a little taller  
than Mamoru. His blonde hair was wind-swept and constantly fell  
into stormy gray eyes.  
"Ooooo...He is bishoonen." Minako giggled.  
Rei stared at him. "There's something about him..."   
Uso looked over at their direction. Hastily, the girls looked  
away. Motoki and Mamoru exchanged amused glances.  
"Do any of you know a Mizuno Ami?"  
They all stared at Ami.   
"Umm...hai...tha..that's me..." Ami stammered.  
He stared at her. "Haven't I seen you before?"  
"Umm...umm..."  
"Oh hai that's right...I bumped into you yesterday." He grinned  
at her, as if he was sharing a funny secret with her.  
Ami blushed, "Umm...hai that's right."  
He smiled at her, his stormy gray eyes lightnening to brilliant  
silver. "I'm a friend of Greg's, he told me to look you up when  
I come to town." (AN: anybody know Greg's jap name???)  
"Greg?"  
"Yeah, say do you want to meet somewhere later?"  
"Later...oh...umm..."  
"It's just that I have to go somewhere, how about the Moonlight  
Cafe, around, sevenish? I hear they have great food there..."  
Usagi grinned at him. "They have excellent desserts!"  
Uso returned her grin. "So I heard, so Ami, what do you say?  
I'll pick you up from your place?"  
Suddenly, she panicked. She could never let him pick her from her   
house! No way would her okaasan approve!  
"How about I meet you there?"  
"Great! We can talk over dinner. So I'll see you then." he flashed  
her that heart-stopping smile.  
"Hai...later..."  
Much to their credit, the girls waited for Uso to be out of   
ear-shot before they jumped on Ami.  
"Oh Kami I can't believe it! You two are going to the Moonlight  
Cafe!" Minako squealed.  
"We'll have to do something special with your hair!" Usagi put in,  
already thinking of what to do with Ami's hair.  
"I have the perfect dress for you to wear!" Rei put in helpfully.  
Ever since she bought that dress she always thought that Ami would  
look better in it.  
"I have dibs on her make-up!" Makoto exclaimed gleefully, her eyes  
shining as she mentally dabbed pink eyeshadow on Ami.  
Mamoru laughed, "Come on Motoki...girl-talk...we're not wanted."  
Motoki laughed too. "I see what you mean...see you around Minako."  
Minako flashed him a smile. "I'll talk to you later."  
Mamoru kissed Usagi lightly. "Later Odango Atama..."  
"I'll come to your appartment tonight Mamo-chan." Usagi turned on Ami.  
"So I assume you don't want your okaasan to know about this?"  
Ami sighed, "It's nothing really...it's just that I don't think Okaasan  
would really want me to go out with a guy I barely know!"  
"So whatcha gonna tell her?" Usagi asked.  
Ami shook her head, "I don't know."  
Rei flipped her black hair over her shoulder. "Why don't you  
just tell her you're helping Usagi out with her homework."  
Ami shook her head. "Usagi would be at Mamoru's, it won't do at all,   
Okaasan might call Usagi's."  
"You can say you're with me." Makoto stated.  
"Hai! Now, we'll see what we can do for you..." Rei eyed her   
thoughtfully.  
  
  
  
  
What is it with me and short chapters??? 


	3. ...people have to real look, then they'l...

  
Chotto minna-chan! Hope you peeps like this week's instalment  
of my latest. I would like to thank all the peeps who bothered to  
tell me what they think of my writing. Thanks heeps! I promise  
to reply as soon as I can - which might be in the far future - but  
I will get around to it! Oh and thank you to Dany and Melete for   
letting me know what Greg's name was in Japanese!   
  
Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
  
In My Heart - Chapter Three  
by Angel Eternal  
email: angel_eternal_01@yahoo.com  
URL: www.geocities.com/angel_eternal_01/index.html  
  
  
  
"Okaasan, I'll be at Makoto's."  
Dr Mizuno nodded absently, "All right honey."  
Ami stood, fiddling with the bag in her hand, "I'm staying  
the night."  
"Oke."  
Ami stared at her mother's back, an unfamilliar feeling   
settling in her stomach.  
'Okaasan I'm not really going to Makoto's. I'm going on a date  
with this guy, who is so sekushi. Tame but sekushi...'  
Ami shook her head, was she insane? No matter how   
guilty she's feeling at the moment, yes guilt, she just couldn't  
bring herself to blurt out the truth. Hai, she Mizuno Ami, senshi  
of Ice was a coward.  
"Sayoonara Okaasan!"  
  
Carefully sweeping Ami's blue hair to one side, Usagi grabbed   
the pin that she had between her teeth. She slipped the pin  
firmly in.   
"There!" Usagi tipped Ami's head up, examining her hair.  
It was a simple style, with Ami's hair swept to the right with  
a silver pin holding it. Simple and romantic.  
Rei had given Ami her new blue dress. It was also simple, but  
elegant. It swirled around her thighs, the straps were made of  
silver and sapphire coloured stones. They all agreed it would   
be better if Ami wore no jewellery except for a simple silver  
watch.  
Makoto had painstakingly applied the make-up, Ami's dark blue eyes,  
seemed deeper and her lips were painted a very pretty pink.  
"Oh Kami-sama!" Rei cried, after surveying the whole thing. "We  
forgort about shoes!"  
"Speak for yourself Rei-chan."  
They all turned to find Minako leaning on the doorjamb, she held  
a pair of silver shoes by their straps. "I brought the perfect  
shoes."  
"Why do you guys have to fuss like this? I don't even know the   
guy!"   
Usagi smiled gently at her. "You're getting to know him."  
Rei sighed. "Ami-chan, don't you ever want to just get dressed up?  
You are going to one of the most faboulous places in Tokyo!"  
Ami studied her reflection she did look different..."I guess..." then  
she shook her head. "I don't feel right about you know..."  
Makoto cocked her head to one side, "Nani?  
Ami sighed, "My okaasan..."  
Usagi's blue eyes widened. "Oh you mean sneaking out, behind  
your okaasan's back."  
Ami shook her head, "I didn't sneak out Usagi!  
Usagi sat down, a frown creasing her brow. "But Ami-chan, she  
doesn't know where your going. You're saying that you'll be at  
a friend's house. I don't know, but that sounds like sneaking out."  
Ami sighed, "All right! Just don't call it that!"  
Luna leapt through the window, she stopped and stared at Ami.  
She was suddenly swept with memories of the Princess of Mercury.  
Never had Ami trully looked her past self until now.  
"Ami...you look nice."  
Usagi rolled her eyes. "The perect understatement Luna!"  
  
***  
  
Minako had ushered Ami down the steps and pushed her into   
Motoki's car.  
Ami had blushed when Motoki complimented her. She   
just wasn't used to that kind of attention from Motoki, or from  
anyone. She sat at the back, just listening to Minako and Motoki  
chatting. What was she getting into?  
  
***  
  
"Just have fun Ami-chan, you're really a wonderful person...  
relax, 'kay?"  
Ami laughed, "I'll try..."  
Minako quickly kissed her on the cheek before rushing off to   
Motoki.  
"Hai, just relax Ami." she muttered to herself.  
She stepped into the Moonlight Cafe's ritzy foyer. She was  
suddenly glad that her friends insisted on dressing her up.  
The Moonlight Cafe was no cafe. It was one of Tokyo's finest  
restuarants. She herself had never been here, but she'd heard  
of it...Usagi and her numerous descriptions, from everything   
from the food to the decor. True to Usagi, her description was  
apt.   
"There you are!"  
Ami turned around and smiled at him. "Oh, koban'wa Uso-san."  
He stopped and stared at her. He whistled, "Wow! You are a stunner."  
Ami blushed and distractedly tucked a stray strand of hair behind  
her ear.  
"Don't do that!" Reaching to retrive the strand, he drew it out slowly.  
He smiled gently at her, he then reached for her hand. "Come on...  
I think we've got the best seat in the house."  
Still unsure what to think she meekly followed him. What had   
happened? It was like her friends just...swept her away. Usagi and  
Rei when they were combined, were like the force of nature.   
Immense and unstoppable.  
Uso pulled put her seat for her. Ami giggled. "I really thought  
that chivalry was long gone and dead."  
He grinned at her. "Not completely. So, Ryo told me about  
you."  
"Oh really? And exaclty what did Ryo tell you?"  
He was silent, just looking at her. "Well for one he didn't tell me  
how bishoojo you are."  
Ami blushed. "I'm not bishoojo..."  
"Hai you are, if you're comparing yourself to your friends don't.  
Sure lots of people would say that you're friend Usagi is beautiful  
but that's because they don't see how beautiful you are."  
Ami turned an even darker shade of red. "Nani...what do you mean?"  
"I mean you're beauty is the quite kind, that shines from within.  
You're friend's beauty is the flashy kind...but you. You,  
people have to really look, then they'll see."  
"Is that what you've been doing?"  
He smiled at her. "I can see I'm embarrising you, I'm sorry. Let's  
see...Ryo told me you were smart..."  
  
***  
  
Usagi impatienly twitched Mamoru's curtains.   
"Why hasn't she called? It's almost twelve!"  
Mamoru laughed, he had casually draped himself on the couch.   
"Relax Usako...you're acting like a worried okaasan...Ami's a big  
girl. She can handle herself."  
"I don't know about that Mamo-chan, Uso doesn't strike me as  
the warm, sensitive type."  
"And you think Ami should be with a...'warm, sensitive type'?"  
She turned around to glare at him. "We were just...you know  
teasing her. None of us really thought they'd hit it off!"  
Mamoru grinned at her. "And why was that?"  
"Because! They're too different! Uso is, wild, dangerous.  
And Ami is...well...Ami!"  
Mamoru laughed. "So you're saying they're too different."  
Usagi glared him. "Exactly!"  
Mamoru laughed again, grabbing hold of her waist he pulled  
her into his lap "And what about us?"  
"That's different...we're destined."  
  
~the next day at Juuban High~  
  
"So? What happened? Tell us everything!"  
Ami stepped back. Makoto, Minako and Usagi had practically jumped  
on her.  
"Nothing happened...we just talked."  
Usagi shook her head, "You didn't call me!"  
"Oh...I'm so sorry if I worried you, it's just that time just  
slipped away from me..."  
"Ossu Ami-chan."  
Uso walked up to them and casually slung an arm around Ami's  
shoulders. "How's everyone this fine morning?"  
Minako, Makoto and Usagi were silent.  
Then Usagi spoke up. "Someone sure is chirpy." she eyed his  
arm.  
He grinned at her. "And you beautiful hime must have woken  
up on the wrong side of the bed!"  
Minako giggled. "Not when it's Mam...Oooff!"  
Usagi smiled at him. "I'm just fine, arigato Uso."  
He grinned at her. "Wow...icy. I don't think I like this side  
of you Ms. Tsukino."  
Usagi sniffed disdainfully. "Side? What side? I don't have  
sides."  
Uso's stormy gray eyes setteled thoughtfully on her. "I think  
you do..."  
Usagi stared at him. "You know...you're very different from  
what I initally thought you were."  
He flashed her a smile, showing her that 'side' of him.  
He then turned to Ami. "Come on Ami-chan."  
  
***  
  
"Where's Ami?"  
Usagi and Minako looked at each other. "I think she would be   
with Uso."  
Rei pushed a black strand from her eyes. "Uso? I suppose  
they hit it off then."  
Makoto came in with a tray of small cakes. "Hit it off is kinda   
mild. There were sparks flying the whole day between those two!"  
Rei grinned. "How wonde..."  
Rei was cut off by the roar of a motorcycle. Rei looked   
questioninly at Usagi. Usagi frowned. They all moved to the   
door.  
A young man and a girl was getting off.   
"That isn't Mamoru-san is it?" Rei asked.  
Usagi frowned. "Iie..I think it's Uso and Ami-chan."  
Rei frowned. "Uso? Ami? On a motorcycle?!"  
Ami shook her hair out, she waved to them. Uso waved to them  
too.  
Mamoru came up behind them. Usagi ran down to greet him. The  
others followed, curiosity drawing them.  
"Mamo-chan!" a flung herself into Mamoru's arms. Mamoru  
lightly kissed the top of her head. "Ossu Usako, konnichi'wa Uso, that's  
a great bike!"  
Uso grinned, then ran a possesive hand on the bike. "Hai, I take real   
good care of her..."  
"Humph!" Usagi blew her bangs out of her eyes. "Come on Ami-chan,  
let's leave the boys to talk about their toys."  
Impatient, she tugged hard on Ami's hand.  
"Oh! Usagi, I'm sorry for being late, but Uso and I were..."  
Usagi smiled at her. "Don't worry about it Ami-chan, I'm always late!  
It's nice having someone arrive later than me." she exclaimed cheerfully.  
Rei rolled her eyes, then she pushed Usagi away, "So Ami-chan  
what's the deal with Uso?"  
Ami blushed. "Deal? There's no deal with Uso!"  
  
  
So peeps, what do you think so far? Good? Bad? 


	4. ...there's no feeling like it in the wor...

  
Hey I'm back with more! I'd like to thank the people  
who actually took time out to give me their opinions...  
thank you so much! Okay on with this...  
  
Standards disclaimers apply.  
  
  
In My Heart - Chapter Four  
  
by Angel Eternal  
  
  
Light drifted in through the window...tap tap...  
tap...tap...SMASH!!!  
"Itai!" Ami sat bolt upright, rubbing the spot where the pebble  
hit her on the temple. Grmupily she threw the window open...  
"Ohayoo sleepy!"  
"Uso? You broke my window!"  
He grinned up at her. "Gomen! But I didn't want to wake  
your mom up...just you..."  
Her hair was all mused up and she looked sleepy and annoyed.  
Uso liked her like that, she was so usually cool and in  
control. He liked her like this, natural...ruffled.  
"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come  
down?"  
"Come down? Where are we going it's a Saturday..."  
He grinned at her. "Precisely...come on Ami-chan...stop dawdling!"  
Confused Ami sighed, "Ano...give me a minute."  
Hurriedly she dressed and wrote a note, saying she was going to  
Usagi's.  
  
  
"Uso, I don't know about this..."  
He grinned at her, "Come on Ami-chan...we drove all this way just   
for this..."  
She shook her head. "Uh-uh, you drove all this way just to do  
this...not me. I had no idea!"  
"You wouldn't have come if you knew!"  
"Precisely!"  
He grinned at her. "Please Ami-chan...I'd follow you if you did it."  
She stared at him, considering. "You would?"  
"I would follow you to the end of the world."  
She tore her eyes away from his compelling gray ones. She looked  
down. He was asking her to jump...bundgee jumping he said.  
(AN: I don't know if there's any place to go bundgee jumpijng   
around Tokyo, but this is my story so...)  
She was terrified. With all the youmas she's faced, she didn't   
want to do this.  
"Ami...Ami...look at me. At me Ami..."  
She looked at him.  
"You can do this..."  
Trusting him, she jumped.  
  
  
"That was the best! Oh God, there's no feeling like it in the  
world...it's like..."  
Ami stopped whirling, she almost told him!  
"It's like what?"  
She looked at him, lounging on the ground, cool, at ease with  
himself. "I don't know...it's like nothing I've ever felt."  
Uso considered her. "Tell me Ami-chan, do you always tread the   
straight and narrow? Don't you just want to do...something  
wild? Whoop someone's ass?"  
Ami stared at him. That's exactly why she loved being Sailor  
Mercury, that feeling, that wonderful feeling of nothing ever  
harming you...  
"But then again, if you do entertain those fantasies, you're  
probably pretending to be someone else, never as you, Mizuno  
Ami"  
She laughed nervously. "Nani? Me play dress up? I don't think  
so Uso!"  
  
They whirled around and around, like children, laughing.  
"How ever did you get us in?"  
"People Ami-chan, I know people."   
They were at a fancy dress party. Uso had dressen up as a  
pirate, and Ami as a mermaid. It was so sudden, they were  
lucky to find a costume store willing to lend them costumes  
at such a short notice. Then Ami smiled at herself, it wasn't  
luck - Uso had charmed the woman until she relented. Who  
can resist that rougish grin and flashing eyes?  
"Uso, Uso yamena! I'm gonna fall over!"  
Grinning he picked her up, and whirled around and around...  
  
She let the wind rip past her, whirling, almost slapping her.  
She loved it, she had never felt so free in her entire life.  
Uso, all because of Uso...  
She was falling, for the first time in her life...Mizuno Ami  
was falling, head over heels in love...  
  
So this is what it felt like, he never knew, not really at   
least. He loved being with her, making her laugh...discovering  
her...  
"Thank you for a wonderful day U..."  
Without thinking, he leaned down and kissed her deeply.  
Her head spun, and she knew no other, except for this...  
"Another time Ami-chan?"  
She nodded, dazed. He turned and strode swiftly towards his bike.   
He didn't look back.  
She was so...different. At first he thought she was like ice,  
but now he knew that water was a good analogy for her. She   
flowed through life, capable of being calm and peaceful, the  
next wild and turbulent. She was wonderful...  
He suspected something, there was something about her...  
He looked up at the looming darkness, he sighed...  
  
  
He-he, cut it off there I think. Enjoying so far? Remember...  
communication is the key to life! 


	5. She wasn't herself

Again, thank you for the wonderful comments!   
  
Standards disclaimers apply  
  
In My Heart - Chapeter Five  
by Angel Eternal  
email: angel_eternal_01@yahoo.com  
URL: www.geocities.com/angel_eternal_01/index.html  
  
  
Usagi and Mamoru were at the park, just enjoying the warm  
sunshine and the cool breeze...  
Ami ran up to them, "Usa can I talk to you?"  
Usagi looked up, surprised to see Ami so flustered.  
"Hai."   
Mamoru made no move to get up.  
Ami stared pointedly at him. Then he realised his prescence  
was not wanted. "Oh! Okay then...I'm going to...talk to a   
friend..." with that barely convincing excuse he got up and  
left the two of them to talk.  
"What's up Ami-chan?"  
Ami was silent for a second. "I don't know..."  
"What do you mean...does this got something to do with Uso?"  
Ami looked up at the sky, as if searching for answers there.   
"Yes...yesterday was...the best day I have had in all my life."  
Usagi stared at her. She and Ami had been friends for some  
time now, they had gone through a lot together. Usagi had   
never seen Ami so rattled.  
"Nani? With Uso?  
"Hai...he stopped at my house, early...and we...what did he  
call it? We went bundgee jumping..."  
"Bundgee jumping? You and...Uso?" Usagi stared at Ami, her  
large blue eyes growing larger.  
Ami nodded. "It was like...it was so exhilirating! Like..."  
she lowered her voice, "Like transforming...the rush, the  
exitement...this feeling that nothing can touch you, nothing  
will ever harm you - you are invincible. You must understand."  
Usagi stared at her. Hai, she understood what Ami saying. In   
more ways then one. Ami was...different...she could see it  
in every movement, with every word she said...  
Then Ami looked at her, dreamily. "Is this what it feels to   
be in love Usagi?"  
  
"I didn't know what to say to her!"  
After Ami had talked to Usagi, she had ran off to Uso's.  
Usagi asked Mamoru to drive her to Rei's.  
"How wonderful for Ami!"  
Usagi shook her head, "I don't know Rei, she was...different  
I don't know if it's a good thing or not."  
Rei frowned at her. "Of course it's a good thing Usagi!"  
Usagi shook her head, "I don't know how to explain it Rei.   
It's just this feeling. That Uso is wrong for her - so wrong. It's  
not just that they're different, that in itself isn't wrong - but   
there's something about him...He's changing her..."  
Mamoru nodded. "I know what you mean...she was almost rude   
to me."  
"Almost is the key word here Mamoru...no matter how we all   
like you, I don't think Ami is prepared to spill her guts  
in front of you. She's probably really confused and she just  
wanted to talk to Usagi." Rei reasoned.  
Usagi sighed, "She wasn't herself!"  
"What are we all talking about?"  
Rei, Mamoru and Usagi looked up, there at the doorway,   
sillouted by light was Minako.  
"We're talking about Ami and Uso." Rei replied.  
Minako giggled. "Well that is a very intresting topic!"  
Usagi grimaced. "Yes, it is intresting." she then related the  
morning's encounter with Ami, and her feelings.  
Minako nodded. "Hmm...that is intresting...I can't decide if its  
good or bad."  
"The bad thing is..." Rei interjected. "Is that we can't exactly  
ask Ami to scan Uso to see if he's evil!"  
"Oh gee! I haven't even thought of that!" Usagi exclaimed,  
dismayed.  
Minako sighed. "What are we gonna do?!"  
  
Uso stared at the mirror, unsure what to do. He willed the   
blankness on the mirror to fade. An image started to emerge...  
There she was, her blue hair falling into her liquid eyes. She   
was concentrating on something...probably homework he thought   
gleefully. She paused and chewed on a pencil. He quickly found  
that he liked her like this too. Thoughtful, penisive...the  
intellegence clearly highlighted. She was beautiful like this too.  
"What are you doing?"  
He spun around. "Emerald!"  
Emerald, her green hair, waving around her shoulders. She was   
regarding him suspicously.  
"Oh Cobalt...I do think you are doing something...who are you   
spying on now?"  
She peered over his shoulder, "Well, well, well. If it isn't one  
of the Skimpy Scouts."  
He stared at her, his mind whirling "Umm...yes...I thought so too...  
do you know which one?"  
Emerald looked up at him, startled. "It's Sailor Mercury, Cobalt.  
Don't tell me you didn't know!"  
He sniffed at her. "Of course I knew!"  
"Hmm...Cobalt you were sent here from the future to deal   
specifically with the Sailor Brats...do something about them!"  
He smirked at her. "I don't take orders from you Emerald, do   
remember that."  
Her eyes narrowed, without saying a word she disappeared.  
He stared at the mirror. Ami was Sailor Mercury? He should have  
known...but he was too...distracted...if Ami was a Sailor Scout  
didn't it make sense that her friends are the other Scouts?  
Of course!  
He went to his computer. He brought up several images.  
Usagi...he scanned her image with the Sailor Scouts...Match...  
Sailor Moon.   
Rei... Scanning...Match...Sailor Mars.  
Makoto...Scanning...Match...Sailor Jupiter.  
Minako...Scanning...Match...Sailor Venus.  
Ami...Scanning...Match...Sailor Mercury...he stared at the results.  
Ami was Sailor Mercury...he was supposed to kill her.  
  
He he...that's it for this week! I know! I know, I'm heartless. But  
I'm sorry I just can't make it longer! Tune in for the next's week chapter!!!  
Remember...communication is the key to life! *hint, hint* Talk to me...  
please?  
Okay now that the secret is out:  
Uso - a lie  
Katakiyaku - villain 


	6. ...hitorini shitestaye (leave me alone)

As promised...two chapters in one week. See what guilt could   
do to a person?  
  
  
Standards disclaimers apply  
  
  
  
In My Heart -Chapter Six  
by Angel Eternal  
email: angel_eternal_01@yahoo.com  
URL: www.geocities.com/angel_eternal_01/index.html  
  
  
  
Over the next few weeks, the only thing that concerned the girls  
was Ami's growing relationship with Uso. She became more  
distant, she barely attended the Senshi meetings and worse, her  
grades were slipping.  
  
"Ami-chan! Can I talk to you?"   
Ami turned around. "Usagi, what is it that you want to  
talk to me about?"  
Usagi stood in front of her, unsure what to say. This girl  
was like a stranger to her. Usagi didn't know her, this cold  
distant person, and that frightened her.  
"Ami-chan...Ami...umm...why haven't you been hanging around us anymore?"  
Ami stared at her, then she dropped her gaze to the floor. "Well  
Usagi...I've been spending more time with Uso-chan, I know that ..."  
"It's not just that you're not hanging around us anymore. You  
don't sit with Mako-chan, you don't eat you're lunch with us..." she  
lowered her voice. "You haven't been attending the Senshi meetings."  
then Usagi looked away. "And Ami...you came fifth in last week's  
test."  
Ami's blue eyes hardened, like ice. "Usagi, I told you, I know   
I'm spending more time with Uso, and I'm sorry I'm not sitting  
with you guys anymore, But for the Senshi meetings, nothing has  
been happening! And so what if I came fifth in last week's test?  
At least I'm not dead last!"  
Usagi reeled backwards, feeling as if Ami had struck her. "Ami-chan..."  
"You're just jealous...I've got a boyfriend now, and I can see him  
all the time." then her icy blue eyes narrowed. "You and everyone  
else thought that he would never go for a...what's the word?...  
a nerd like me!  
"Ami that's not true!" Usagi held a hand to her throat, feeling as  
if her best friend was driving a knife into her  
Ami just stared at her, then walked away.  
Usagi stared after her. What had happened to her friend Ami?  
  
They all had agreed to go to Makoto's house after school. As soon as  
Usagi walked in, everyone pounced on her.  
"So did you talk to her?" Rei asked.  
Usagi sighed. "I don't know what happened to her..." she then  
told them what happened.  
They all sat silent, thinking. However they did not have the luxury  
to think.  
Luna and Artemis jumped in. Luna spoke first. "Senshi, youma   
attacking in the park!"  
They all looked at each other. Usagi sighed, they had to deal  
with this first, as always their duty as the Senshi came before any  
personal problems or differences.  
"Moon Crystal Power!"  
"Mars Star Power!"  
"Venus Star Power!"  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
Light exploded, filling the room with a dazzling array of colour.  
"Come on Senshi!" Sailor Moon exclaimed, she pushed all thoughts  
from her mind, she had no choice.  
  
The youma stood there, laughing, absorbing dark power.  
"Stop right there! I am the defender of love and justice..."  
The youma laughed, "Welcome Sailor Senshi...I'm so glad you  
accepted my master's invitation."  
They started. "Invitation?"  
The youma disappeared.  
"What's going on?" a voice behind them said.  
They all spun around.  
"Sailor Mercury!"   
Sailor Mercury stood there, looking confused.  
Sailor Moon stepped forward. "Ami...we didn't think you'd be  
coming..."  
Sailor Mercury glanced cooly at her. "This is different Sailor  
Moon."  
"Welcome Senshi."   
They all looked up. A man stood there, hovering. His black hair  
fell into steely gray eyes. His black cloak swirled around him.  
"Who are you?" Sailor Mars demanded.  
He smiled at her. "I am Cobalt...but I think you'd recognize   
me as..." he floated down, then he changed, his dark hair, becoming  
sun-kissed gold...   
"Uso!" Sailor Mercury stepped forward.  
He smiled at her, his face softening. "Ohayo Ami-chan."  
She started to run to him. Sailor Venus held onto her arm.   
"Mercury, don't."  
Sailor Mercury stopped, she didn't understand. This couldn't  
be happening! "Uso...masaka"  
He took a step towards her. "Ami..."  
Emerald appeared. "Cobalt! Finish them off!"  
He hesitated, looking at Sailor Mercury.  
Emerald's eyes narrowed, "I knew it! You fell in love with that  
dork!"  
Cobalt turned around to face Emerald. "Shut up Emerald!"  
Emerald stopped laughing. "Oh dear...you're serious about her  
aren't you Cobalt? Too bad you're her enemy."  
Sailor Mercury stood there, staring at him, disbelieving.  
Sailor Moon touched her arm. "Mercury..."  
She shook off her touch. She couldn't bear for anything to touch  
her. She felt vile.  
Cobalt turned to face her. "Ami I..."  
She shook her head. "Iie..dokka ike...hitorini shitestaye...I was so   
blinded by you. I...I ignored my studies...I ignored my friends...and  
you...you are from the Negamoon."  
He stared at her, unsure what to say.  
"Huh! Say good bye to your little lover Cobalt..." Emerald   
threw a bolt of Dark Power straight at Sailor Mercury...  
  
  
And that's it for this week! He-he, ain't I mean? I know, it   
really has to be longer, but, I just can't seem to make it any   
longer...yes I have a thing for cliff hangers. Do you all hate me  
now? Well, hang around for the end of this little fic of mine.  
Remember...communication is the key to life!  
  



	7. Shitsukarishite! (Don't die!)

HA! This is it peeps!  
  
Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
  
In My Heart - Chapter Seven  
by Angel Eternal  
email: angel_eternal_01@yahoo.com  
URL: www.geocities.com/angel_eternal_01/index.html  
  
  
Dark Power hurtled straight for Sailor Mercury...  
"Iie!"  
Cobalt threw himself in front of her, and screamed as   
pain lanced through his body  
Emerald drew back. "You imbecile!"  
"Uso!" Sailor Mercury knelt down, cradling his head in her   
lap. Unspeakable pain, wrenching her heart.  
He looked up at her, his gray eyes shining with unshed tears.  
"Ami, Gomen...I would never hurt you...or your friends...onegai..."  
Sailor Mercury shook her head, "Don't apologise Uso..."  
"I...I have to..."  
"Shitsukarishite! Shitsukarishite!" Mercury screamed, tears  
running down her face.  
"Enough mush! I'm going to finish this once and for all!"  
Emerald raised her arms up in the air. Summoning Dark Power.  
Sailor Mercury stood up. "Just try it you old hag!"  
"Yah!" Emerald threw the Dark Power straight at Sailor Mercury.  
Cobalt stood up, he flung Sailor Mercury aside...  
Sailor Mercury landed hard on the ground. "Uso! Iie!!!"  
He sreamed, his body racked with pain, shook, he looked  
over his shoulder at her, as if seeking comfort.   
He fell to the ground. "Ami..."  
Sailor Mercury scrambled to get to him. "Uso I'm here...  
shitsukarishite! You can't!"  
"Ai sheteru Mizuno Ami..."  
Tears started to fall, "Ai sheteru Uso...Cobalt..."  
Then she was left with nothing to hold but dust.  
Sailor Moon turned to face Emerald. "You witch! For love and  
my friend, I Sailor Moon will..."  
"Iie, I will punish you. Yurusunai."   
Sailor Mercury had stood up. Her head held high, her tears,   
drying on her face.  
"Ha ha! You? Punish me? In your dreams Sailor Dork!"  
Sailor Mercury brought her hands up to her chest. "For my  
friends...for Uso, omae o korosu."  
Emerald scoffed at the threat. "Uso? There is no 'Uso' Sailor   
Mercury. He was always Cobalt, come to think about it, he and   
I did have a little fling...but of course that didn't last long. He always   
did like weaklings."  
Sailor Mercury's eyes narrowed. "MERCURY BUBBLES...  
BLAST!"  
Emerald screamed as the blast hit her hard, she fell to the   
ground.  
Sailor Moon touched Sailor Mercury on the shoulder. "My turn?"  
Sailor Mercury nodded. "Finish the buso off!"  
"Moon..."  
Emerald jumped up. "Huh! Not today Odango brains!"  
With that she disappered.  
Sailor Moon ran forward, frustrated she raised her fist in   
the air. "Emerald! You coward!"  
Sailor Mercury powered down. Ami stood there, staring at the  
ground where Uso had lain.  
Sailor Moon powered down as well. Usagi went to Ami and hugged  
her. They stood there, Ami taking comfort from Usagi. The wind  
blowing the remaining ashes away...  
  
  
It's finished! So what does everyone think? Way too short?  
Frustratingly short chapters? Really, really bad?  
Please! Feedback! I need feedback!  
Btw, this will be sort of a prequel for an upcoming Ami fic. 


End file.
